poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Noah's Ark
Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure of Noah's Ark is the second episode of the Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure series. This episode is not the 2007'' Noah's Ark'' animated film that stars Xiro, Kairel, Dagnino, Bruma and Panthy, but instead the episode Noah's Ark from the Hanna-Barbera series, The Greatest Adventure Stories From The Bible. It was written by LionheartCaptain and Startanica, and premiered on YouTube in 11-16-10. Plot Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca big six journey 5000 years back in time to the middle east. Accompanied by Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, they meet with three young adventurers names Margo, Derek and Moki. They hear construction going on, and discover the site of Noah and his family building his ark. After saving them from a falling boulder, that was pushed with a little help from a villager, the sixteen travelers offer their assistance to Noah and his family to finish constructing the ark. Despite being riduculed by the people in the village, everyone finishes the ark and gathers up two of every land and air animal without much trouble. As the animals are being loaded into the ark, Dagnino meets his old gang: Coco, Cachito, Wolfgang and Patricio. The next day, the mob returns to make fun of Noah and his family again, and they even threaten to set the ark on fire. But Noah, his family and friends are saved when the rains come and the land starts to flood, killing everyone else. While on the ark, Dagnino and Teresa volunteer to keep an eye of the El Arca Predators so that they don't try to eat any of the other animals. They make fun of Dagnino for being married, but Dagnino turns the tables by reminding Wolfgang about his girlfriend, Aleu. After months at see, the floods finally dry out and everyone emerges in a new world. After Margo, Derek and Moki set off on a raft Moki had built on the ark (in case of an emergency), Leo, Benny, Johnny and their friends depart for their next great adventure too. Trivia *This adventure takes place very shorty after Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves. While it is not mentioned in the episode, Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa decided to accompany Benny, Leo, Johnny and the El Arca Big Six on this adventure while the rest of the jungle crew was exploring Genie's magic lamp. *This is the first Benny, Leo and Johnny Adventure to feature new member Rae. Though she doesn't appear, she voices additional dialogue for Kairel, Bruma, Panthy and Teresa. *This is the first episode that Leo mentions his time-omnitrix, which is how they are able to journey through time as well as from place to place. *Teresa makes the same proclamation to the El Arca Predators that Dagnino made in his film, Noah's Ark. *When Coco makes a threat at Teresa, Dagnino counters with a threat similar to that of the one Xiro made to him in their film, Noah's Ark. *This is the first "Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures" crossover of a non-Disney video; however, guest stars Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa belong to Disney. Category:Benny J. Ross Category:Spin-off films Category:Travel Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series